La leyenda del hada y el mago
by Shin Black
Summary: Songfic con la cancion de Rata Blanca, muy linda y chistosa. James es un joven mago Que tiene dos hermanos entrometidos Sirius y Remus y que nunca a encontrado el amor, y se fija en un Hada llamada Lily LilyJames


**La leyenda del Hada y el mago**

La canción es de Rata Blanca, no me pertenece. Y es un Lily x James, al que no le guste esta pareja, pues, se la aguanta, porque son los padres de Harry pero bue………mejor empecemos. Songfic (UA: Universo alterno o alternativo, nada de merodeadores)

Dedicado: A mi mejor amigo Tiziano Black, SUERTEEEEEE

---------------

**_Cuenta la historia de un mago_**

**_Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró._**

**_Porque a pesar de su magia_**

**_No había podido encontrar el amor_**

James era un joven mago que vivía en un bosque. James tenia dos hermanos, uno, se llamaba Sirius, el no tenia problema en conseguir chicas y Remus, que era demasiado tímido para conseguir una, pero todas estaban tras el. Pero James nunca supo lo que era el amor.

Nunca encontró a alguien a quien amar y pensó que su destino era no conocer el amor.

Entonces, mientras estaba en el bosque, se sentó en la orilla de un lago, mientras la hermosa luna lo iluminaba.

**_La luna, su única amiga_**

**_Le daba fuerzas para soportar_**

**_Todo el dolor que sentía_**

**_Por culpa de su tan larga soledad._**

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¡Porque no puedo encontrar el amor? ¿Porque?

- Tal vez no buscas bien.

James se dio la vuelta y estaban Sirius y Remus con hojas por toda su ropa y cabello.

- Es mi destino, supongo- Susurro James.

- ¿Destino? Oh por merlin, vamos, eres uno de los mejores magos del mundo, puedes conseguir a alguien que te ame- Insistió Sirius.

- No te des por vencido- Dijo dulcemente Remus- Te apoyaremos.

- Si.

- Gracias .

- Pero ahora no, debemos ir a las carreras muggles, nos vemos- Sirius se llevo a Remus arrastrando mientras corría como loco.

- -.-U

**_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir_**

**_Nunca debía salir de su destino_**

Camino por el bosque mientras oía los gritos de Sirius, su hermano mayor, porque su escoba no volaba, y oía a Remus, su hermano menor, reprochándole que debiera de sentarse en ella antes.

Empezó a reírse involuntariamente, esos dos tenían tanto en común y por ello compartían miles de cosas, sentían un amor fraternal muy lindo, pero, el nunca sintió ese amor, ni fraternal, ni pasional y nunca lo podría sentir.

**_Fue en una tarde que el mago_**

**_Paseando en el bosque la vista cruz_**

**_Con la más dulce mirada_**

**_Que en toda su vida jamás conoció._**

Estaba paseando por el bosque, cuando James fijo su vista en una hermosa pelirroja, era un Hada, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era de un hermoso rojizo

- Hola- Dijo tímidamente James

- Hola, me llamo Lily ¿Y tu?

- Eh, soy James…….

- Mucho gusto James

- Eres……………..un Hada…….

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? O.o

- Por tus alas jejeje

- Jajajajaja XD

**_Desde ese mismo momento_**

**_El hada y el mago quisieron estar_**

**_Sólo los dos en el bosque_**

**_Amándose siempre y en todo lugar._**

James y Lily se veían todos los días en el bosque donde se conocieron, donde se besaban y se amaban como nunca habían amado antes. Remus y Sirius – los lindos hermanos entrometidos – los espiaban desde la ventana del cuarto. Disfrutaban ver a su hermano James tan feliz como lo estaba con su Hada. Y cuando James regreso a casa, un bombardeo de preguntas le espero.

- ¿Quién era esa chica?- Dijo Sirius

- ¿Un Hada?- Secundo Remus.

- Si, y la mas bella- Dijo anonado James.

- UN HADA- Dijo contento Sirius.

- Las que tienen los vestidos- Dijo Remus.

- Y una varita con una estrella en la punta.

- Y una hermosas alas rosas

- Y es más chiquita que campanita de Peter Pan.

- ¡¡¡PUEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO!!!

- O.O

- ¬¬

**_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soport_**

**_Ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres._**

Voldemort estaba en su guarida, mirando en su esfera plateada la escena que montaba el Mago y el hada Lily por todo el mundo mágico, no soportaba ver esa felicidad, esa felicidad de dos seres mágicos.

**_Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cay_**

**_En ese sueño fatal de no sentir._**

Voldemort fue hacia el bosque donde se encontraban Lily y James, cuando los halló, ataco al hada con un odio que inimaginable, el hada Lily cayo al suelo, dormida, casi muerta.

Voldemort se fue y James quedo llorando con el cuerpo de Lily en sus brazos.

**_En su castillo pasaba las noches_**

**_El mago buscando el poder_**

**_Que devolviera a su hada,_**

**_Su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer._**

- James, hermano, por favor, SAL DE AHÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE- Grito Sirius forzando la puerta.

- Siri, mejor dejémoslo, tal vez aun se siente mal por la perdida.

- Pero Remsie, mamá dijo que no comeremos hasta que el baje y me muero de hambre T.T.

- ¬¬

- ¿Qué? O.o

- Siri………eres un idiota.

- O.O

- NUESTRO HERMANO ESTA MAL Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR LA COMIDA.

- De postre hay chocolate .

- Cho……..chocolate

- Aja

- De eso que tiene dulce adentro.

- Sip

- De…..esos que son ricos.

- SIPI

- De esos que…..me gustan- pone cara de niño consentido.

- Sip

- JAMES, SAL DE HAY EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO- Gritó mas furioso que Sirius, forzando mas la puerta.

- USA TU IRA HOMBRE LOBO- Dijo Sirius alentando a Remus.

Mientras, dentro del cuarto.

- Esos idiotas

James estaba escuchando todo el teatrito que montaban sus hermanos cuando estaban juntos – ósea siempre – mientras pensaba en la forma de recuperar a su hada.

**_Y no paró desde entonces_**

**_Buscando la forma de recuperar_**

**_A la mujer que aquel día_**

**_En medio del bosque por fin pudo amar._**

James no paraba de leer y releer contra embrujos en sus manuales del colegio, mientras sus hermanos le gritaban desde afuera del cuarto para saber si lo podían ayudar en algo, pero James no los oía, "Están locos" se repetía, aunque siempre se le asomaba una sonrisa cuando los veía pelearse en la puerta y discutir. "Bueno, desde que tengo moral, ellos han sido así, la clásica del hermano mayor y el hermano menor".

**_Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendr_**

**_Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro._**

James sabia que tanto Lily como el, podrían soportar ese conjuro juntos, el, buscando la forma de recuperarla, y ella, soportando el conjuro por el amor que sentía a James.

****

**_Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar_**

**_Y para siempre con él se quedará._**

Días mas tarde, Sirius y Remus – en una de sus travesuras (No son niños, tienen 26 y 22 años) – encuentran un libro que mas tarde le serviría a James para recuperar a Lily.

Pasando los años, James y Lily se casaron y tuvieron un niño, al cual bautizaron Harry Potter. Pero aun la leyenda del Hada y el mago sigue vigente en los corazones de los brujos, un amor que perduro mucho más que la muerte.

FIN.

---------------

A ver, son………….TRES DÍAS y por fin termine este fic (Gracias a dios) es que me la pasaba cantando la canción. Bueno, ningún personaje me pertenece, son de J K Rowling y la canción no es mía, sino de Rata Blanca, que me encanta, además esta canción, también estuvo en un programa argentino llamada "El club del anime" donde la pasaron con unos dibujos muy buenos. En fin, aquí esta, terminado, ahora los RR ¬¬. Ojalá y me dejen aunque sea SETENTA jajajaja, O.o no, mentira, dos o tres, para saber si lo leyeron.

GRACIAS.

GERMAN BLACK


End file.
